Stolen Time
by kkscatnip
Summary: Hilling/Saji; Hilling teasing Saji mercilessly about Louise. Non-con.


Written for the S2 Kink Meme; the prompt was _Hilling teasing Saji mercilessly about Louise. The things that she did with Louise & Louise did with various and sundry military men._

Saji had no idea how it happe- well, that was not completely truthful, he had some idea of what happened.

Fighting. A battle, something more common than not of late, but this one had been bad. It ended up with Setsuna ordering him to un-dock from 00 and "just get the hell out of here," because there was no doubt that the two of them would be captured. Getting separated from the rest of Celestial Being followed by Trans-Am running out when they had yet to defeat the enemies wasn't a recipe for much else.

Un-docking the 0-Raiser and trying to do what Setsuna had ordered was all well and fine, but when it came down to it he was a civilian with no military training and the likelihood of him getting captured was, well, pretty high. He just hadn't known about the likelihood of getting strapped to a chair and interrogated by a mischievous green-haired girl he could only describe as fey. Saji had half a worry that he'd be released and find that years had passed during the time she held him here, smiling all the while.

And she did smile. She smiled when she asked his name, she smiled when he refused to tell her, and she smiled when he wouldn't say anything about Celestial Being.

"It's alright," she said, amusement coloring her tone in a way that said even if she wasn't laughing at this particular moment, she wasn't very far off from it. "We know who you are, Saji Crossroad."

That feeling of hopelessness that he'd been trying to avoid crashed over him. He slumped in the chair, not caring if the rope dug into his wrists anymore. Maybe if his hands started turning blue, they'd untie him.

This was the part that he had no idea how it happened: the interrogation turning into a... into the girl-he couldn't bring himself to call her a woman, not with those features-leaning close and whispering to him as her hands trailed from his collarbone to his chest, down his stomach, fingers sliding inside the waistband of his khakis and tugging in a playful way. His skin crawled and he shook with reaction, but he didn't say anything.

"Louise has told us everything we could possibly need to know about you."

Saji lifted his head without meaning to, eyes going wide at the mention of Louise. He knew she was in A-LAWS, but he'd never expected her to just... turn over information. So easily. And then there was the fact that this unknown girl who for some reason reminded him of Tieria was dipping her fingers further into his pants.

This _had_ to be outside of normal interrogation techniques.

"I'm just a civilian," Saji whispered hopelessly, trying to squirm away from that invading hand as he did. The chair didn't leave him much room to struggle and the worst part was that there was nowhere else to move away when her fingers slipped inside his boxers and grabbed his penis. "I'm innocent."

"Innocent civvies don't pilot mecha," the girl said, in that same teasing voice. Teasing, know-it-all, self-safisfied voice. "You _are_ innocent, don't get me wrong. But not that way. You're not just a civilian anymore, are you?"

Knowing that the truth would be showing in the thin steel behind his eyes, he avoided her gaze. Fuscia eyes were creepy, too. All the more reason.

She squeezed his cock, he yelped. And tried to move away. And felt the unyielding steel of the chair at his back.

"Louise ever do this with you?" she asked, leaning over him to whisper the words in his ear.

Saji shivered. He did _not_ like the warm breath there, like that. No more than he liked the fingers kneading him gently. But somehow his body liked it; he shook with shame at the little thread of pleasure that wove its way through his consciousness.

"I'll take that as a no." The kneading fingers began to rub instead, in a way that made Saji's head go back as he groaned. She laughed at him, a simpering sort of thing that was distinctly feminine. "You really are delicious. So reactive. I can't believe she never did anything with you. I mean, she does _everything_ with me."

Time wasn't working properly and he was stuck in this moment. No other explanation made sense for the way that Saji suddenly couldn't breathe, chest frozen, eyes wide but unseeing. Louise. Louise and this girl. Louise. Louise and someone that wasn't him. He couldn't even imagine it.

Her laughter was more wild this time, sending a cold shiver down Saji's spine as the sound broke whatever spell it was that had stopped time. "You thought she'd wait for you! Oh, it's beautiful, you saved yourself for her, didn't you?"

Even if it sounded like a question-phrased the right way and delivered with the slight lift in tone toward the end-it wasn't one. Not with that mocking grin. Not with that callous laughter that broke through Saji's silent answer to the question.

"She didn't," the girl breathed into Saji's ear, as she climbed into his lap.

She was surprisingly light, but then the last time he'd had someone in his lap like this normal gravity had been involved and Louise was a lot curvier than this girl. The pseudo-gravity here made the way she pressed herself down against him all the more significant.

He did not, _not_, arch his hips up when she pulled her hand away. It was just- just the lack of gravity and wanting touch where he shouldn't. Saji tried to tell himself that he didn't like the way her hips felt against his, but to deny that the warmth and pressure weren't exactly what his body wanted would be like denying that he was aroused at all. The hardness of his cock pressing against the flight suit was pretty difficult to ignore.

"I don't know how many guys she slept with before I came," the girl murmured, almost conversationally. Like she was detailing flight specs, and expecting to get his input when she'd finished. "But she's been with four, this week alone. She thinks nobody puts two and two together, but wouldn't you know it? Everyone's figured it out."

Taking a shaky breath, Saji willed his eyes to quit burning. He wasn't going to cry. He'd known Louise would change. He merely hadn't been prepared for how much she would change.

But he could still accept it. Accept her.

Not pay attention to the girl's hips rocking against his so slowly that it made Saji bite back a frustrated moan. That was the worst part, that it felt good and she was doing this and he wanted to scream or cry or- just. Break down.

That _was_ a strangled sob, and it _did_ come from him. Her low chuckles only made things worse, and he leaned his head forward so he wouldn't have to look and closed his eyes and tried to ignore the tears running down his cheeks.

"So pretty when you cry," he heard, in a disconnected sort of way. Like she was talking over a long distance and he could barely make out the words. She said other things, but he didn't hear them. Didn't want to.

While he succeeded in ignoring the words, it seemed to only amplify the feeling of the touches. But he still didn't know-didn't really want to know-whether the shudders were pleasure or crying or fear or some grotesque mixture of all three. Probably the last, swirling in his gut, a need pressing against everything he didn't want.

He whimpered. He sobbed. He moaned.

He came. Shaking, with Louise's name on his lips.

"I wouldn't call you _even_ with her, by any means," he heard, more clearly than the last words. Maybe he was coming back to things. He wanted to stay away a little longer. "But now at least you're not a total virgin."

Saji wondered absently if it even counted, given the lack of penetration. He decided he didn't care enough to think about it, not right now. Hopefully not ever.

He sniffed. His cheeks felt weird, where the dried tracks of tears were.

"Look sharp-Louise requested to see you. She'll be in next."

Just when he thought that tightness in his chest, the despair underlying everything, couldn't get any worse. He took a breath, barely able to for the weight of everything. It came out a sob.

"Ciao."


End file.
